The present invention relates to a radial piston pump and WIND POWER GENERATOR and more particularly, to displacement control of the radial piston pump.
A displacement control mechanism for radial piston pump has been set forth, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2011-524959. The following is described in this patent publication. “A fluid working machine includes a controller 12 and a working chamber 2 of cyclically varying volume. The working chamber has both an electronically controllable primary low pressure valve 14 and a secondary low pressure port 22 associated with the working chamber, which are each openable and closable in phased relation to cycles of the working chamber volume so as to bring the working chamber into fluid communication with a low pressure manifold 16, 26. At least the primary low pressure valve is under an active control of the controller so that the controller can determine the net displacement of fluid by the working chamber on a cycle by cycle basis. The primary low pressure valve and the secondary low pressure port are operable to open at a time during a portion of at least some cycles of the working chamber volume so that the fluid is allowed to flow through both the primary low pressure valve and the secondary low pressure port at a time into or out of the working chamber. The primary low pressure valve may be closed under the active control of the controller after the lapse of a certain period of time from the closure of the secondary low pressure port.”